The Legendary Transfromer
by Retroformer108
Summary: Cloudjumper was a very young Cybertronian when her entire world was rocked. Her creators were killed in a huge battle that left her badly damaged. A certain Autobot found her about to offline. He saved her and together they will save Cybertron or Unicron will destroy the entire planet. Nobot even knows who her creators were. She has to remember or her destiny could be lost forever.


**Okay, I've decided to rewrite this story. I'm not very good at writing, I'll admit that now. The new story may not be very good so just bare with me as I rewrite this. I'm sorry for taking so long to say this.  
*************************************************************************************************************************

She crawled into the trench, wishing her creators were there. As a barely sparked Cybertronian, she had no memory yet. The battlefield was filled with frames of offlined Cybertronians. One Cybertronian was left alive, besides her. Their blue optics scanned the ruins, looking for any movement at all. She came out to peek for anybot safe to trust. Her red optics were glazed with pain. The two pairs of optics met. The blue optics seemed kind enough. She came out even more. The other bot came closer to her. "Well, a Decepticon youngling. How did you get way out here?" the mech asked. She squeaked in answer. "Well, I guess you can't quite talk yet. Since you're so young and all alone, I'll take you back to the Autobot base. I'll raise you to be better than any Decepticon can ever hope to be." he said, picking her up. She let a few energon tears fall down her faceplates. "Don't worry, tiny. You'll be fully repaired and given a name. It'll be as if you were sparked an Autobot." he said, holding her close to his spark. She drifted into recharge as they went back to the Autobot base.

The mech looked down at the sparkling in his arms. She was so young to be in such a terrible predicament. The base was just ahead. As he got inside, she started to online her optics. She saw the inside and started to panic. "Don't worry, little one. You're in no danger anymore." he said. She looked up at him and saw how kind his optics looked. He smiled down at her. The med bay was crowded with injured from the past battle. One of the medics looked at him. "Hot Shot, who's sparkling is that?" they asked him. "I found her in a trench at the battlefield. She was badly damaged by something. My guess is a missile hit her when she was trying to escape." Hot Shot said. "Hmm, judging by her optics, I would guess that her creators left her there because she was too weak to be of use to them." the medic said. She frowned at his words. Her weak? Even though she was very young and had next to no memory of her creators, she didn't think that she was left there because she was weak. "Uh, I think she understood that." Hot Shot said. The medic raised an optic ridge at that. Hot Shot put her down on a berth. "She'll be okay, right?" he asked. "Of course. I'll make sure she survives. I'll let you know when you can see her again." the medic said. "Thanks, Ratchet." Hot Shot said. Ratchet nodded and started to repair her. As the lunar cycle wore on, her energon level dropped lower. She wasn't able to stay online and only heard Ratchet trying to talk to her as she dropped offline.

"First Aid! I need you now!" Ratchet yelled. The jittery medic came out of the back of the med bay and hurried over to Ratchet's side. When he saw the youngling on the berth, he quickly grabbed an energon drip and dialed it up. Ratchet grunted as they worked to stabilize her. It was a long and cautious process. Finally, after a few groons, she was fully stabilized with an energon drip in her arm strut to get her energon level back to normal. Ratchet called Hot Shot back in to see her. He sat on her berth next to her. She was peaceful and looking crisscrossed with welds. "So, she's okay?" he asked. "Yes, now. You got her here in time. If you had been even half a groon later, she might not have survived." Ratchet said. "Do you have any idea of her age?" Hot Shot asked. "I would guess at about two or three orbital cycles old." Ratchet said. Hot Shot raised an optic ridge. "So, is there any way to maybe figure out who her creators are?" he asked. "Maybe. It's highly risky, but maybe if I do a processor scan, I might be able to scan her memories to find them. The only risk is there is a very high chance of processor damage in doing this in somebot as young as her." Ratchet said. Hot Shot looked down at her. "I'm not sure if I want to risk it, even if it could tell us who her creators were." he said. "Well, there is also another reason to maybe do it. It also may help Special Ops with discovering what happened in this attack. If she saw the attack, we may be able to figure this out, and find out who her creators were." Ratchet said. Hot Shot looked down at the youngling again. He thought about it. "Okay, but I want to be here when you do it. Can it wait until she's back online?" he said. "I would never do it if somebot was offline. Alert me when she comes back online." Ratchet said, heading to attend to another bot. He stayed at her side until he nearly fell off the berth due to exhaustion. It was still only barely the solar cycle. He saw the sun starting to rise in the sky out the high window on the wall opposite him. He went outside to get some energon before the early groons rush. There was still one femme there. She was a new seeker recruit named Silvershock. She was looking very lonely. And scared. Hot Shot didn't know much about her, other than she used to be a Decepticon. He went up to her. "Hi, Silvershock. I noticed you were all alone." he said. She looked up at him. His blue optics unnerved her. She cast her optics to the ground again and pulled her legs up to her chin plate. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" she cried. "Uh, what did you do?" he asked, sitting next to her. "I failed the mission! I'm so terminated!" she yelled, a stray energon tear going down her cheekplate. "It's okay. Bots make mistakes. One failed mission is fine. I've failed missions before. It's just a natural thing. You can't expect to complete every mission." he said. She looked at him, surprised.

Hot Shot was about to say something else when a comm came in on his commlink. It was Ratchet. He was saying the femling was awake. Hot Shot rushed to the med bay to see the youngling sitting up and looking at the door. She smiled when she saw him. Her squeaks were really cute. He went over to her and sat on the berth next to her. She crawled into his lap and leaned her helm against his chestplate. "So, how is she?" he asked. "She is very healthy now. I believe she can now be scanned." Ratchet said. She got scared at that. 'Scan? What does the mech mean?' she thought. "Ratchet, are you sure it's safe enough for her? She's barely even sparked. I don't to risk serious processor damage that could hamper her ability to be an Autobot or give her a lethal glitch." Hot Shot said. "There is still a risk but the Spec Ops are pushing me to scan her processor. I don't want to but it's become an order." Ratchet said. The femling gripped Hot Shot's armor tight as Ratchet tried to open her interfacing port. What she did next surprised them.

"No!" she cried. "Uh, what did you say?" Ratchet said. "No!" she yelled, a tiny growl in her voice. "I'm very sorry, femling. I don't want to because of the risks. It's only necessary. We also might be able to find out who your creators are as well." he said. That made her rethink it. "Yes." she said, nodding. He vented and plugged in to her processor. She was wincing at the processor ache it was causing her. After a few breems, Ratchet raised an optic ridge at a certain memory from her first moments.

_She onlined her optics and looked at her Danni. The medic was talking but she didn't understand what they were saying. Her Opi was sitting just to the side of her Danni. Their red optics looked warmly down at her. "She's beautiful, Razor Sharp." her Danni said. "Definitely, Silverrage. Her sister is going to be so happy. Cloudjumper is going to love Silvershock once they meet. She'll look up to Silvershock as the best sister ever. Once we can take her home, make sure Silvershock is home from Academy." Razor Sharp said. Silverrage smiled and they were able to take her home that day._

_Silvershock was at home, waiting in the door for them. "Cloudjumper is here!" she squealed and ran to her sparkling sister. Cloudjumper looked tiredly up at her big sister. A smile was on her faceplates as she settled into recharge in her sister's arms._

_A few orbital cycles later, the outside was rocked by a huge explosion. Cloudjumper was very scared. Her creators ran outside to find the reason behind it. Her Danni screamed as a shot ran out. Cloudjumper unsteadily walked outside to find her Danni badly damaged in front of their door. She crawled over her Danni's body and put herself in front of Silverrage's optics. "I'm sorry, Cloudjumper. Get to Razor Sharp. He'll protect you. Your Opi is very strong." she said just before she offlined for good. Cloudjumper let out a scream as energon tears fell down her faceplates. "Well, a youngling unprotected in front of her dead Danni. You'll be next." an angry voice said behind her. She turned and saw a warrior in front of her. She was very scared. She offlined her optics as the shots hit her. Her tiny body couldn't stand the pain and she was offline._

_She onlined and started crawling towards a trench to hide herself before she died. As she got there, a pair of blue optics locked onto hers. The mech got closer to her and she crawled out._

Ratchet disconnected as it got to where Hot Shot found her. She had squeezed her optics shut but once the processor ache went away some, she looked back at Ratchet. "Hot Shot, is Silvershock still in the rec room?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" Hot Shot asked. "Tell her we have her sister here. Cloudjumper wants to see her." Ratchet said. When he said her name, Cloudjumper jumped up and down in Hot Shot's lap. "Sissy!" she cried. She had a huge smile on her faceplates. Hot Shot carried her in his arms to see Silvershock still in the rec room. "Sissy! Sissy!" Cloudjumper yelled. Silvershock looked up and saw her younger sister in Hot Shot's arm. "Cloudjumper! I was told you were killed in the attack!" she said, grabbing her. Cloudjumper buried her helm in Silvershock's chestplates. "How did you find her?" Silvershock asked Hot Shot. "I found her in the ruins of your city. Silverrage and Razor Sharp were killed in the attack. I'm sorry for your loss." he said. A stray energon tear fell down her cheekplate at that. "Oh no. I was told my creators would be killed if I failed. I failed once and Megatron chained me in front of his giant window on his command ship, forcing me to watch my city destroyed. I saw the two 'Cons who killed my creators. If I had a chance, I would kill them all. They all deserve to die!" she said, growling. A golden light surrounded the three of them and they were each thrust in a different direction. Cloudjumper saw Unicron before her. "No! Stay away!" she yelled, backing up. She only hit the edge of the light. Unicron looked down at her and a golden light shot out of his optics into her own. The scream from her echoed all around her. Her optics offlined for a few seconds. When they came back online, they were a golden color. Only Primes were known to have golden optics. Most Autobots had blue optics but some had different optics. She looked up at Unicron, a different feeling all around her. She raised her servos and organic wires came around her. She pointed at Unicron and the wires pierced him all over. His roar knocked her out.

"Cloudjumper?" a voice asked. Her optics onlined and she looked into the faceplates of Hot Shot. He sighed in relief when he saw her optics online. "Good, you're online." he said. "Sissy?" she asked. "She's still offline, I'm afraid." Hot Shot said. She walked unsteadily to her sister. "Sil?" she asked. That seemed to make her stir. "Cloudjumper, are you okay?" Silvershock asked as she pushed herself off the floor. Cloudjumper nodded and smiled. Silvershock picked her up and they looked each other in the optic. "Your optics turned gold, Cloud. I wonder what that light was." Silvershock said. Hot Shot looked at them. "You have golden optics too, Silvershock." he said. She looked at him. "As do you." she said. He blinked his optics and ran to the washrooms to look in the reflective metal. Golden optics stared back at him. "No way. I thought it was just a myth." he muttered. He went back to the rec room. The femmes were still there. Cloudjumper was sitting on the table in front of Silvershock. She looked up at Hot Shot. "Think we should tell Prime about this?" Silvershock asked. "Yeah, might be best." he agreed. They went to Prime's office but he was busy in a meeting so they had to wait. Once he was out, he spotted them. They locked optics. "Come with me." he said. The four of them went into his office. The door hissed shut and he sat at the chair behind his desk. "I see it has come true, Hot Shot." Optimus said. "Sir, I wasn't sure it would be us three. I figured it would be somebot related to the Primes of old." Hot Shot said. "I see you have forgotten. Need I remind you, Hot Shot, you are a Prime. You mustn't forget this." Optimus said. Hot Shot sighed. "Opi, please. I may be your mechling, but I'm no Prime." he said. Silvershock looked at him. "You're a Prime?" she asked. Hot Shot nodded. Optimus looked at them. "Please, allow me to explain this in more detail." he said. "Of course, Prime. Do what you need to." Silvershock said.

"You three are very special. Even across life times, you will always find each other by the gold optics. Be wary, for one of you will sacrifice your life to save Cybertron from Unicron. It could very well be Cloudjumper that will sacrifice her life to save us all. For now, you three must train to get your systems up to maximum potential. That way, your powers will be able to be found naturally. If not, your powers could corrupt you and you could turn into another Unicron. If that happens, the other two must take you down, lest Cybertron be destroyed. Be safe and, most of all, be cautious." Optimus explained. Hot Shot just cast his optics to the floor. "Opi, what could this mean?" he asked. "This means that you three are to be protected at all costs. You must never do anything foolish." Optimus said. "Foolish?" Cloudjumper asked. "He means something silly." Silvershock said. "Silly!" Cloudjumper said, smiling. "You're just a youngling. You will do silly things." her sister said. Cloud giggled and bounced in her arms. "Well, it is getting to be the lunar cycle. You three should get some recharge. I fear a battle is coming soon." Optimus said. Hot Shot was the last one to leave. Cloudjumper was very tired from the entire ordeal. "Sissy, me tired." she said. Silvershock jumped at her sister's voice. "No way! You can talk now?" she asked. Cloud nodded. "That's good. If only Opi and Danni were here to see it." Silvershock said. Cloudjumper looked up at her sister and shut her optics. "It's okay, Cloudjumper. At least we have each other." Silvershock said. They got to her room and went inside. Silvershock laid down on her berth after the door hissed shut. Cloudjumper climbed up on her arms and fell into recharge.

Silvershock onlined first. It was still slightly dark outside. "Cloudjumper, let's go get some energon." she said, gently shaking her awake. Cloudjumper onlined her optics and yawned. They went into the rec room. It was more crowded than Silvershock liked. "Well, if it isn't the Decepticon spies. Who are you betraying today?" somebot said, growling. Silvershock's wings drooped. "Hey, knock it off, Windcharger! They're nice femmes!" Hot Shot said, punching Windcharger in the arm. He growled and left the rec room, shoving the femmes to the ground in the process. Silvershock got up and Cloudjumper glared at the bot. Her optics started to glow slightly golden and the hallway shook. "What?! Tremor!" Windcharger yelled, falling on his aft. Cloudjumper laughed. "That is what you get for insulting us!" she yelled at him. Everybot in the rec room stared at her. She shrank into Silvershock, scared of what she just did. Silvershock and Hot Shot left the rec room and went into the observation deck across from Prowl's office. "Hot Shot, do you know what just happened?" Silvershock asked. "Yes, unfortunately. Cloudjumper's powers are much stronger than yours or mine. Silvershock, do you know if your family unit is descended from any of the Primes of Old?" Hot Shot said. "Yeah, our family unit is descended straight from Prima Prime." she said. "Are you certain?" Hot Shot asked. "Yeah, Shot. Why? You're scaring me with this." she said. "I feared this. There is an old legend in the Prime family that one Prime would one day rise above the rest and either become the new Primus or new Unicron. I think that might be Cloudjumper." he said. That really scared Cloudjumper. "I could become a Unicron?!" she asked, scared. "I'm afraid so, Cloud." her sister said. "No! I don't want these powers!" Cloudjumper yelled. "It's okay, Cloud. We'll make sure they're not Unicron related powers." Hot Shot said. "Shot, I'm afraid that's too late. During my vision, I saw Unicron and shot organic wires at him." she said. "Are you sure, Cloudjumper?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh no. Then, yes. I'm sorry. You are part Unicron." he said. "No!" she screamed, tearing herself out of Silvershock's arms and running out. "Cloud! Wait!" Silvershock yelled after her. Cloudjumper ran to a dark area and just got herself hopelessly lost. "Why does it have to be me?" she muttered to herself. Energon tears dripped down her faceplates. "This isn't good." she said. She punched herself in the helm. "Why did I run? I'm such a slagging fragger." she said. She got up and started to find her way back to the lit part. It took her several groons. Cloudjumper didn't see the stairs and cried out as she fell down them. "Ow! I hate this darkness!" she yelled. Getting up, she saw a light. She ran to it and saw it was a strange orb. Her optics widened at what she had found. "Unbelievable. I found one of the remnants of Primus's spark." she said. _"Youngling, why are you so scared?" _a voice asked in her helm. "Primus, I'm scared of what I am. I have Unicron's powers and am in danger of becoming him when I get my adult frame. I don't want that to happen. I want to remain myself. Is there a way you can help me?" she explained. _"Yes, but it might backfire." _Primus said. "Do it, please. I don't care about the consequences. I don't want to hurt my sister and friends because of a fragging curse." she said. _"Very well. I can tell you have noble intent. This will help you find the light in the darkest of times. Be the beacon your friends will need in their darkest hour." _Primus said. She offlined her optics as the light built up around her. An orb of light surrounded her and made her offline.

Cloudjumper onlined her optics. She was still in the same room but it was darker. The orb had disappeared. She felt different. Whatever Primus had done to her had worked. She tried to access her powers but nothing happened. She hoped they weren't taken away for good, just until she discovered them again. Heading out from the room, she tried to find her way back to the main base. "Now where am I?" she asked herself. Light was coming from somewhere. She followed it to an office. The light was on and the bot at the desk was in recharge. He was snoring lightly. She giggled and tried to climb up the desk. She shook his arm and he onlined. "Huh? Who's there?" he asked. "I'm here." she said. "Oh! You're Cloudjumper, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded. "Silvershock and Hot Shot have been looking for you. I believe Silvershock is practically in tears from the way you ran off. You shouldn't have run." he said. "I know, mech. I'm trying to find her. Did she say where I could find her?" she asked. "Just go to the rec room. I'm sure she's still there." he said. "Thank you." she said and ran to the rec room. Silvershock was sitting at a table with an energon cube. Her optics were down cast. Hot Shot was sitting next to her. There was a third energon cube next to his cube. "Don't worry, Silvershock. I'm sure she'll find her way here." he said, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, I did." Cloudjumper said, climbing up the table. She was immediately pulled into a hug. "Never leave like that again!" Silvershock said, furious. "I'm sorry, Sil. I just needed to be alone for a few groons." Cloudjumper said. "I understand." she said, hugging her. They locked optics. Hot Shot handed Cloudjumper the third cube. "Thanks, Shot." she said, sipping it. An alarm blared and the soldiers ran out to battle. She was stuck inside with another youngling that hated her. It might have been too late for the Autobots to realize that it was a trap for Cloudjumper. The 'Cons faked a battle on the other side of the planet to draw the Autobots out so the spy youngling could take Cloudjumper without a fight.

Cloudjumper sat in the rec room finishing her cube. The youngling was sneaking up on her. At the last second, she saw them but couldn't get away in time. The youngling punched her hard across the faceplates and she fell offline. The youngling took her to the entrance of the base, where some 'Cons were waiting to take them to the Decepticon base. "Did you have any trouble?" one of the 'Cons asked. "Nope. She's no trouble." the youngling said. They went to the 'Con base and were just inside the gate when Cloudjumper onlined again. She got panicked at the view around her. "Let me go, you fragging 'Cons!" she yelled, struggling in their grasp. She growled. "I thought you said she wouldn't online until she was in a cell!" one of the guards growled at the youngling. "Hey, I thought I was strong enough to knock her out for good!" they said. She was tossed into a cell. "Let me out!" she cried, punching at the bars. It was no use and only scratched up her knuckle plating. "Why am I such a fragging target?!" she cried. Cloudjumper sat down at the back of the cell. She soon felt a very evil presence. Looking up to the cell door, she saw a GIANT mech. He was gray colored with vibrant purple optics. She could tell he was powered by the evil version of energon, dark energon. "What do you want from me?!" she asked, scared. Another mech stood next to him. He took out a scanner thing and it pointed a light at her. It hit her spark chamber, making her cry out in pain. She was in agony as it ripped through her spark chamber down to her very spark. The light started to turn her spark evil. She could feel the evil thoughts invading her processor. She quickly turned around, cutting off the light's entrance to her spark. Or so she thought. It only melted though her back plating as well. Energon leaked out of the holes. She was just a sparkling! How much danger could she be to deserve this?! The pain never ended. The light disappeared after what seemed groons to her but was only really breems. Her optics offlined and a new conscious took control of her. 'Help me, please!' she cried through her bond to Silvershock. 'Don't die!' she yelled back. 'I'm being taken over! Please help me!' Cloudjumper cried out as pain hit her again. The possession was almost complete. Unicron would take control of her and ruin the planet. She had to stop him before that happened. She couldn't fail in her duty to the planet.


End file.
